


Whouffle: Dearly Beloved

by JaegerMeister



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerMeister/pseuds/JaegerMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which the Doctor confesses his true love to Clara and many things happen....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fanfiction I wrote on Wattpad and now I'm going to put it on Archive of our own in case any of you guys don't have Wattpad!! Please read and I hope you enjoy it!!! Alex

It had been a long day, and the doctor said Clara could stay overnight because she was tired. She was led in her (temporary) bedroom, when she heard someone talking. Sounds like the Doctor, she thought, so she got up and walked to the control room. She was about to walk in, but then she stopped and stayed in the shadows; something was telling her that she wasn't supposed to hear this.

"I don't know how old girl," he was saying, "I mean, I want to, but how? If only you could talk back to me..." he muttered. Intrigued, Clara stepped forward slightly so she could hear better.

"I should just tell her, shouldn't I? Just walk right up to her and tell her." Lots of thoughts were running through Clara's mind. Tell her what? Does he mean me? He could mean anyone! The Doctor slumped back on a chair, with a defeated look in his eye.

"It's just everything about her," he carried on in a shyer and lower tone, "the way she laughs, her smile, everything. She's mine, my impossible girl-" Clara tried not to gasp. So it was her.

"- and I love her."

*--*

The next morning Clara lay in bed for a while. She knew the Doctor didn't know that she was listening last night, but it was weird anyway. The Doctor loves me! He actually loves me! All this time, and I didn't even realise! Clara quickly pushed away the sudden feeling of butterflies that emerged in her stomach. But I can't love him, can I? He's over 1000 years old! Why do I love him? The Doctor shouted, snapping Clara out of her thoughts.

"Clara? Are you okay? You've been in there a while!" Realising she was still in her nightgown, Clara stood up abruptly and cleared her throat. 

"Just give me a minute!" she called, and she went off to get changed. Meanwhile, the Doctor propped his elbow on the control panel and sunk his fist into his cheek. He didn't look it, but really the Doctor was worried out of his mind, dreading the moment when Clara walked down that corridor and into the control room.

"Tell her..." he kept mumbling, "just say it... Clara, I love you." Going over the words over and over in his mind, he stood there with his eyebrows knitted together.

"You alright, Doctor?" Clara asked as she walked in. She was wearing her flowery dress that was very small... Her hair was done up in a neat bun. The Doctor thought she looked amazing, as always.

"Oh, yeah, I - I'm fine, just - just th - thinking, y-know!" he stuttered hopelessly. Clara walked over to the Doctor, a concerned look on her face, even though she knew exactly what was wrong with him. "Thinking about what?" she asked, edging slightly closer to him. The Doctor's face turned a noticeable shade of red. "Oh just erm... stuff. Yeah, stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" pressed Clara. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably from each foot. Slowly, he took a deep breath.

"Clara, from the day I met you, I - I knew there was something about you. And I w-want you to know that I-" without thinking, Clara pressed her lips onto the Doctor's.


	2. Happy Anniversary!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you read the first chapter and even more thanks for carrying on!!! Alex

Whoosh. Whoosh. The sound of the TARDIS filled the air. Clara stood up and calmly and walked out of the Maitland family house and through the wooden doors of the TARDIS. It had been 1 year since that day when Clara kissed the Doctor, and it was there anniversary. Even though Clara suggested a quiet night in and a movie, the Doctor insisted he take her somewhere special. When she walked in, the Doctor tried (and failed) to hold back a gasp. He was wearing a plain white shirt, black trousers, shiny black shoes, a black blazer/jacket, finished off with a black bow tie. But to him, it was nothing compared to what Clara was wearing. She had on a sleek black dress that was snug around her figure. It's length was above the knee, and she was wearing black heels. Her brown, wavy hair flowed down onto her shoulders.

"Clara, you look.." the right word did not exist, well if it did, the Doctor couldn't find it.

"You too," replied Clara, who had a very big grin on her face; she was really looking forward to this surprise, but at the same time she was praying that no aliens came and spoiled it all. The last thing she needed was an Ood disguised as her spaghetti.

"Shall we go then?" asked Clara. The Doctor was still in shock at how beautiful Clara looked. "Oh! Yes! Yes of course!" he replied, snapping out of his trance. Suddenly he started whizzing around the control panel, flicking switches and pressing buttons. Back to his old self, the Doctor clicked his heels high in the air.

"Doctorrrrr!" Clara whined, "Tell me where we're going!!"

"Ah, ah, ah! You'll find out when we get there!" said the Doctor, speaking to Clara like she's a pupil in his year two class. Suddenly, the bangs and clatters of the TARDIS stopped.

"We're here."

Clara ran out of the double doors like an excited 6 year old. She stopped. "Oh, my GOD!!! How did you - how can you - AHHHH!!!!" Clara swung her arms around the Doctor in delight. After prying Clara of himself, the Doctor and Clara walked hand in hand, through the double doors of Tiffany's. 

*--*

"...and I'll have the fillet steak - medium - with a side of caviar." The Doctor, his eyes ginormous, took a deep breath. Clara looked dumbfounded.

"Surely you can't eat that much!" she said laughing at the same time.

"Of course I can, and don't call me Shirley!!" he teased. Well, he may have been teasing about Shirley, but he certainly wasn't teasing about how much he would eat. 2 hours later, the Doctor had eaten: a fillet steak with caviar, a seafood linguini, thai red curry, 10 chicken wings with sauce, followed by profiteroles, vanilla ice cream in a cookie cup, and a hot chocolate fudge cake *takes a deep breath*. Clara had eaten spaghetti and meatballs. Oh, and a soufflé. A perfectly fine meal for you and me, but nothing compared to the Doctor's 'meal'.

They laughed, they chatted, and generally had a great time. Clara felt like she could tell the Doctor anything. The Doctor was having such a ball that he almost forgot to ask Clara his question.

"Erm... Clara?" he managed to get out, "I know it's only been a year-"

"EXACTLY a year!" Clara interrupted.

"Y-yeah, but erm, I just wanted to ask you - oh just say you idiot!" the Doctor muttered the last bit to himself. Clara sat back, a million thoughts running through her head about what the Doctor could possibly be trying to tell her. She prayed over and over that he wasn't going to break up with her. It wouldn't make sense though would it? They'd had such a great time recently - not that they didn't anyway, but it's even better now - and not once has he seemed to doubt our love, and I certainly haven't, so he can't be breaking up with me, no. She couldn't accept that.

"Right, I'm just gonna come out and say it," he said, a very determined edge to his voice, "Clara, w-will you marry me? I - I mean, we've been having so much fun, and I just thought to make it all even better, I-" Clara rolled her eyes, looking quite unfazed by the question. In reality, she was very shocked.

"Oh, shut up!" she laughed, then reached over the table and kissed him. "S-so?" asked the Doctor, little dazed (he's clearly VERY bad at taking hints).


	3. Pick A Ring

The word rang in his head for the rest of the night, and the morning after. Yes. Ever since last night, the Sun seemed to shine brighter, and the TARDIS seemed to look more blue. The Doctor was sat on an old bench in London outside a wedding dress shop, waiting for Clara to pick a dress. He'd been waiting for at least an hour, but he didn't care. All his life he'd been great at everything - foreign languages (any in the universe), technology, you name it, and he can do it. But when it comes to liking someone, he feels so alone, and scared, and vulnerable even. And to find out that Clara, his impossible girl, loved him, was the best thing that ever happened to him, and believe me he's been through a lot. A few minutes later, Clara rushed out of the shop, carrying a large package, presumably the wedding dress.

"I know, sorry, sorry I took so long!" The Doctor just laughed at Clara's apologetic face.

"It's fine!" he chuckled, "C'mon, let's go downtown!" The Doctor made a gesture for Clara to link arms with him. She agreed, and then they strolled down into the centre of London, laughing with each other.

*--*

With a bang, the blue doors of the TARDIS flew open, and the Doctor and Clara fell through the doors, staggering with laughter.

"I can't believe you did that!" cried Clara, her face red from all the laughter.

"Neither can I!" the Doctor replied, "It's not my fault I don't know how to play rugby!"

"I know but your opponent certainly paid the price!!" the Doctor went even more red.

"It wasn't that bad..."

"Ha!" shouted Clara, "You dropkicked him in the face! He was unconscious for 2 hours!!" Embarrassed, the Doctor awkwardly straightened his bow tie, even though it was already straight.

"He shouted touchdown, and I thought it meant I had to tackle him!!" Clara had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Erm, I've got the suit, for the wedding, y'know..." said the Doctor, trying to change the subject.

"Good, but we still need to buy our rings." Clara continued, allowing the Doctor's embarrassment subside.

"I know just the place!" the Doctor slammed down a lever on the control panel and looked at Clara, a wide, cheeky grin across his face. After a minute or so, the engine grinded to a halt.

"Where - wait - when are we?" asked Clara, a quizzical look on her face.

"We," whispered the Doctor so he would sound more mysterious, "are on the planet Geminamena. Planet of the minerals, in the 221st century (see what I did there?)."

"Er, Gemina - what?" The Doctor let out a long and exasperated sigh.

"Doesn't matter!" he muttered. "Let's have a look shall we?" The Doctor opened the door and let a curious Clara wander out into the depths of a canyon - but this wasn't an ordinary canyon, for it was made entirely of glistening jewels. They shone ever so brightly, as they reflected the light from the two suns. Think of all the colours you can imagine; there are 100 times more.

"Oh my..." Clara couldn't explain in words how beautiful it looked. The Doctor smiled at Clara's reaction; he loved it when his companions - especially Clara - were amazed. It made him feel satisfied.

"Well, lets pick a gemstone! C'mon!!" beckoned the Doctor, who ran off excitedly like a young child at the zoo. Still amazed, Clara slowly walked onto the canyon floor, as though in a dream. Meanwhile, the Doctor was bringing back handfuls of gemstones and minerals asking, "How about this one Clara? Look at - oh, now this one is perfect! What do you think Clara?" then shot off for more. Clara on the other hand, was just walking around, looking for anything that stood out. Just then, she spotted a sparkling TARDIS blue gemstone, accompanied by a second identical one.

"Doctor? Doctor I think I've found one - Doctor!!" About one metre away was a body sized hole in the ground. A moment later, the Doctor's head popped up out of it.

"Yes?" he asked with his head cocked to the side.

"What on Gemina-whatever are you doing? Get out of there!" Looking told off, he scrambled out of the ditch he's created and walked over to Clara.

"What? Have you found something you like?" he asked.

"Look at these." replied Clara, holding the two TARDIS blue gemstones. The Doctor loved the link they had to the TARDIS.

"I think they're perfect. All we have to do now is make them into rings, which the TARDIS can do for us." Clara smiled.

"Well c'mon then, let's go!" she ran off into the TARDIS. The Doctor followed, amused by her resemblance of a 4 year old girl.


	4. Who To Invite?

"One week to go!" exclaimed Clara, clutching the Doctor's arm in excitement. They were sat on the chairs in the control room of the TARDIS.

"I know! I've sorted out the service - it's on a deserted planet that looks exactly the Caribbean, where no-one will find us, and I hope you don't mind, but an Ood is taking the ceremony as a vicar. It's only because he understands the whole 'name' situation with me. I - if you don't want to it's fi-" Clara cut him off.

"I don't mind if an Ood is the vicar, as long as we will be officially married."

"Of course we will," the Doctor replied, "It's going to be perfect." Clara kissed the Doctor, then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Well, I best be off then, the Maitlands will be expecting me." The Doctor held Clara's arm, holding her back.

"Do they know about the wedding?"

"The Maitlands? Not yet, but I can tell them if you want." The Doctor looked slightly alarmed.

"No, no, that won't be necessary, o-only because Artie and Angie's dad might find out about me being an alien. It isn't that I don't want them there, it'd be great if they could come but y'know... sorry." Clara sat back down next to the Doctor.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! I understand that this wedding won't be normal, and it will have to be secret and-" the Doctor pressed his finger against Clara's lips so she would be quiet. It worked.

"I said the Maitlands couldn't come," he leant in closer, "but I didn't say it had to be secret."

*--*

Sometime in Victorian London, there was a knock at a door. A veiled woman in black answered, and received a letter from the man at the door. "What is this?" the mysterious figure asked.

"Letter for't Paternoster Row, whatever the 'ell that is." The woman nodded in reply, then closed the door. Removing her veil, she placed the letter on a table and rang a small bell. Her face was green, and resembled that of a lizard. A moment later, a small man, or being , emerged from upstairs. He had the physique of a man, but his head was small and round like a potato. He was wearing a suit, like a butler.

"You called, Madame Vastra?" the butler-like creature asked. Vastra, the lizard woman, picked up the letter to show him and raised her eyebrows (or she would have if she had any).

"Wonder who this could be from, Strax?" she said sarcastically.

"I'll go and get Jenny." he said then he trundled off to find Jenny, Vastra's wife. Once he returned with Jenny, a 20-odd year old human (about time), they all sat down in the dining hall.

"It seems," started Vastra, "that we have a letter from the Doctor." Everyone's eyes widened in slight shock.

"He never writes!!" exclaimed Jenny.

"I know," Vastra replied, "that's why we should read it together. Here goes. 'Dear Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax, I've never done this before, but I'll give it a go. Me and Clara are inviting you to our WEDDING DAY!!" Vastra raised her voice at the last part. Calming herself, she read on: "I know this may be a shock to you, but we'd really love it if you came nonetheless, seeing as no-one else is coming. Reply soon, hugs and kisses, the Doctor.' Well, that was a shock. What do you two think? Shall we go?" Strax and Jenny nodded eagerly.

"Of course we should!!" cried Jenny.

"Most certainly!" agreed Strax.

"Well then, we'll reply. I'll ask him for the details, and then we'll attend the ceremony."


	5. Reply To Vastra

"Yes!!" the Doctor shouted with glee. He was sat in a café around the corner from the Maitland's family house - not because he wanted to be near Clara even though it wasn't a Wednesday - oh, no. Why would you think that? No, he just liked the area. But this was urgent. He jumped out of his chair, zoomed out of the shop leaving a £20 note on the table (even though he only bought a coffee), raced down the street and flew around the corner. Within a minute he was banging his fist eagerly on the Maitland's door, a huge grin on his face. He didn't stop knocking until Angie opened the door, looking rather annoyed.

"What? Oh, it's you. Clara!!" she shouted her down the corridor, "your boyfriend's here!" Ignoring Angie's comment, Clara shouted gladly.

"Come in!" The Doctor stepped inside and walked past Angie into the living room, where Clara was sat watching the Jeremy Kyle show. "Oh, hello. It's not Wednesday already is it? God, all this time travel is making me lose track of time!!" Clara said as the Doctor walked in.

"No," the Doctor said with a laugh, "It's not a Wednesday, but I have some good news." he held up a letter. He jumped on the sofa next to Clara as she muted the TV. He opened the letter, fingers fumbling. Clearing his throat, the Doctor got ready to speak.

"Here goes! 'Dear Doctor, Strax, Jenny and I would be delighted to join you on your special day. In order to attend, we need the details, so if you could please send them to us, that would be splendid. We look forward to seeing you and if there are any preparations you would like us to help with just ask. Reply soon, Madame Vastra.' Hurray!!" the Doctor leapt up and bounding around, making Clara laugh.

"Alright chin boy, don't get too excited, or you'll poke someone's eye out with that chin!"

"Oi!" the Doctor suddenly snapped his fingers pointing upwards. "I need to reply!" he boomed. "Clara, do you have any paper?"

"Yeah, it's in the computer cupboard near th-" she was going to carry on, but the Doctor had already ran away in search for the paper. Once he brought it back, Clara looked at him puzzled. "Doctor?" she asked as he was scribbling away, "How do you send these letters to Victorian London?" Looking rather pleased, the Doctor looked up.

"I'm glad you asked that!" she rolled her eyes, regretting ever asking. Whenever he said that she knew what he said next would be a load of jibberish to her. He continued anyway. "You see, the supernova in the heart of the TARDIS is suspended animation, allowing the hydrocapacitor trongometer to open a tiny hole time that lets me send the letter. Actually, it's kind of broken, so sometimes it doesn't work. I remember one time I accidentally sent a letter of complaint to Henry VIII about malfunctioning toilets instead of a secretary on Apalapucia. He tried to execute me!! You should have seen him, he-"

"Lost interest, carry on scribbling to your lizard pen pal." Clara interrupted. The Doctor put his hands to his hearts and put on a sarcastic 'I'm offended' look mockingly, before laughing at Clara's annoyed face and returning to his letter. After a few minutes, the Doctor stood up. 

"Well then, best be off to send this letter. Sorry for intruding. See you on Wednesday Clara!!" Just as he was about to leave, Clara grabbed the tail of his long purple tweed and spun him around.

"Do you have to go yet? Can't you stay here for a bit and we can... chill?" she asked, a sly grin on her face. The Doctor, however, looked confused.

"What's 'chilling'?" he asked, "What exactly does it include?" Clara smiled. Without hesitation, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him on top of her on the sofa, kissing him. Surprised, the Doctor flailed his arms about until Clara took his hands and put them on her waist, putting her own around his neck. After a minute or so, she pulled away.

"That answer your question?" Clara asked cheekily, making the Doctor turn a very noticeable shade of red.

"Um, yeah... I think?" Clara sighed in amusement.

"Do you want to stay for a bit then?" she asked.

"The letter can wait. After all, I am a time traveller." Clara smiled then pulled the Doctor closer.


	6. Wedding Preparation

"This is it. Today is the day Clara becomes my wife." the Doctor was looking in the mirror at himself, repeatedly fixing his bow tie and sorting his hair out, even though he looked fine, amazing even. After what felt like hours, the Doctor made his way to the control room and strolled out of the TARDIS doors.

*--*

"This is it. Today is the day I become the Doctor's wife." Clara was applying her makeup very carefully, trying not to mess it up because of her shaking hands. The doorbell rang. To Clara, it sounded like a ticking time bomb had gone off. Squealing, she dropped her makeup and ran downstairs. After quickly checking her makeup in the mirror, Clara opened the door shyly. Her jaw dropped. The Doctor looked amazing, his shoes gleaming, his bow tie perfectly tied, and his hair looked as though he had spent hours on it. Clara really wanted to run her hands through it.

*--*

The door slowly opened. The Doctor was ringing his hands together nervously, when he suddenly stopped. His jaw dropped. Clara was stood in front of him, looking beautiful. Her dress was such a bright white, and her hair was even nicer than normal. She looked like an angel in disguise.

"Hello." whispered Clara who was still in shock.

"Hi." the Doctor managed to get out. "It's a good job I've seen what you look like before the ceremony, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to say my vows!" gasped the Doctor.

"Me neither." Clara replied. They both stood in silence for a while. When it began to get uncomfortable, the Doctor decided to break it.

"Shall we get going then?" he asked. Clara reluctantly nodded; she was excited, but her nerves were rooting her to the spot. Like a hawk, the Doctor immediately noticed Clara's nerves. "Hey," he said, lifting Clara's chin so her eyes met his, "it's going to be fine! Today will be the best day of our lives, and I'll make sure of it." Not taking his eyes off Clara, he took her hand and led her into the TARDIS. Once they were in the magical blue box, Clara sat down, feeling rather dizzy. Taking care not to jolt the TARDIS, the Doctor gingerly pulled down a lever and the TARDIS was off, heading for Victorian London. When they landed, Clara still looked nauseous, but a smile was emerging on her face.

"Do you want to wait here?" asked the Doctor, a concerned look on his face. Clara laughed.

"You've never been to a wedding, have you?" judging by the quizzical look on the Doctor's face, she guessed he hasn't seen a wedding. "I'm okay," she assured him, "I've just got butterflies. Some fresh air will do me good." The Doctor now looked alarmed.

"Butterflies! I've never heard of that!! Do you want me to get rid of them? It could be some aliens from a planet in a pocket universe, o-or it could-" Clara cut him off.

"It's not aliens, Doctor," she laughed, "It's a term people use to say they're nervous!!" The Doctor went quite red.

"Oh. Well then, l-let's go!" he said trying to change the subject. Clara just giggled and followed the Doctor out into Victorian London. When she saw the world around her, Clara perked up immediately. As a child, she always loved learning about the Victorian times. To be there now, was magical. Sure, she'd been to Victorian Yorkshire, but it was London she'd always wanted to see. As they wandered around, Clara felt amazing. Not only was it her wedding day, but also she was seeing some of her alien friends (and Jenny), and she gets to go to Victorian London! This man is amazing! I don't know what I'd do without him. Thought Clara as she was thinking about the Doctor. After walking down lots of alleys and streets, they came to a rather large and posh house.

"I hope they're ready!" the Doctor said anxiously. Clara tried to stifle as the Doctor knocked on the door. It was a rare sight to see the Doctor nervous, and it was highly amusing. Strax answered the door, wearing a similar suit to what he normally wears, only slightly fancier - Sontarans don't normally tend to dress to impress - more to kill.

"Good day, Doctor. A pleasure to see you again. And to you, boy." He aimed his last sentence at Clara, who looked slightly confused and offended by this remark.

"Strax!" cried the Doctor. "Sorry," he continued, to Clara this time, "Sontarans don't have genders." Strax blushed slightly, even though he's a potato head. Out of sheer embarrassment, Strax went to get Madame Vastra and Jenny. When they came, back, their jaws dropped at first sight of the Doctor and Clara.

"And I thought we looked good." said Jenny, clearly gobsmacked.

"You do!" Clara replied, much to Jenny and Vastra's gratitude.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" cried the Doctor, running off and clicking his heels. Rolling her eyes at the Doctor's immaturity, Vastra followed, leading the rest.


	7. Mr and Mrs

Vworp. Vworp... Silence. The TARDIS had landed at it's destination. The Doctor looked up at the Paternoster Row and his wife-to-be with a huge grin on his face. He kicked opened the doors and let everyone out.

"Welcome," he said as they all walked out onto a sandy shore, awe-struck, "to Oceanopolis! It's basically what you'd think: goldeny-white beaches on the edge of carribean islands floating on beautiful blue... well, oceans." No-one else said a word, they were all speechless. Out of nowhere, an Ood appeared, and calmy approached the group.

"Ah, Ood Sigma!" cried the Doctor, making everyone jump, as they hadn't yet noticed Ood Sigma until the Doctor shouted out. "Nice to see you!" Ood Sigma bowed gracefully, both hands on his translator orb.

"Greetings to you all. I will be your vicar and aid both Clara and Doctor in their bond of eternal love. I'm glad to be of service." he strolled off into the wilderness beyond.

"Well!" shouted the Doctor, clapping his hands together, "You lot can have a wander about and I'll get to sorting out the ceremony. Have fun!" He walked off over to an area that no-one could see. Just when everyone was about to explore, the Doctor's head popped back up again.

"Oh, and around here is out of bounds until I say so - unless you want to ruin the surprise!" He shot back off into the 'out of bounds' area and lots of bangs and crashes could be heard and a few "Geronimo"s here and there. A couple of hours later, the three Suns were beginning to set, and the golden beach of Oceanopolos looked more beautiful than ever. Brushing some sand off his shoulder, the Doctor cooly walked onto the shore on which the TARDIS was parked - he needed to gather everyone together. Fortunately, they were all sat on the beach watching the three sunsets. The Doctor sat down next to Clara and put an arm around her.

"The ceremony's ready." he whispered in her ear as she gazed starstruck at the horizon. Slowly, she got to her feet while the Doctor informed everyone else. After everyone had stood up, he bounded off, everyone else keen to follow. They gasped. Even the Doctor was quite impressed with his handywork. They were in a flat area on the opening of a tropical jungle, which had an arch to walk through at the entrance completely made of branches and vines, a makeshift aisle made from branches and then topped with sand, a few chairs at either side for Strax, Jenny and Vastra, and finally, a beautiful arch similar to the one at the entrance, only it had a back made of bamboo, so it looked kind of like a hood from a coat stood up. Stood in the arch, was Ood Sigma. The Doctor walked up to the top, trying to act cool, but everyone could tell he wanted to sprint down the aisle, and no doubt he would've gone faster than Usaine Bolt. When he got to the top, he pressed his sonic screwdriver and with a "vreeee" music played out of nowhere - it was Gallifreyan, but everyone still thought it was fascinating. As it started, Madame Vastra and Jenny picked up the trail of Clara's beautiful dress as she made her way down the aisle, a HUGE grin on her face. After what felt like days, Clara joined the Doctor, and Jenny and Madame Vastra sat down in their seats, smiling warmly. Through the arch at the entrance, Strax appeared, and waddled down the aisle with a cushion laid out flat on his hands. On the cushion were two rings - the ones from Geminamena. The Doctor and Clara each took hold of one and then Strax joined his friends and sat down. With huge smiles plastered across their faces, the Doctor and Clara faced each other as Ood Sigma started to talk.

"Clara Oswald, do you take the Doctor to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled brightly at the Doctor.

"And Doctor?" Sigma asked, snapping the Doctor out of his trance at Clara.

"Hm? Yes? Sorry, yes?" he stuttered. Sigma carried on, "Do you take Clara to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then you must exchange rings." They did so, the Doctor putting Clara's ring on her finger first, followed by Clara putting the Doctor's ring on his finger.

"Excellent." stated Ood Sigma, then turning to the Doctor, "You may now kiss the bride." And with that, the Doctor put his hands on Clara's waist and Clara wrapped hers around the Doctor's neck and they kissed for what seemed like hours. 

When they finally pulled apart, the Doctor shouted, , "Well then, time for the party!!" he sprinted off then beckoned everyone to follow, taking his new wife by the hand.


	8. Party Time!!

Strobe lights danced about, music was blaring, and everyone was having a blast. Sure, there were only six of them, and one of them was an Ood who just stood there like a statue, but that didn't stop the Doctor, Clara, Strax, Jenny and even Madame Vastra from dancing and singing terribly. Long after night had fallen and hours after the ceremony, pretty much everyone had decided they'd best head home - except the Doctor, who (after dropping a very tired Ood Sigma off back home) was still doing the "drunk giraffe" like a lunatic.

"C'mon Doctor, we need to go now, we're all exhausted!!" Clara said. Reluctantly, the Doctor allowed Clara to drag him to the TARDIS. Once everyone was inside, he flicked some switches and landed in Victorian London.

"I hope you two do well and don't turn into an old arguing couple!" said Madame Vastra as they were saying their farewells.

"Don't worry Madame," the Doctor chuckled, "Me? Old? Pfft. Although," he whispered the last part, "Clara is looking a bit worn out! Getting a few laughter lines, if you know what I mean!" Oblivious to the fact that Clara was standing right behind him, the Doctor continued to laugh, then all of a sudden he looked quite worried. "She's behind me, isn't she?" As Madame Vastra stifled a laugh, the Doctor gingerly turned around to face a very annoyed looking yet amused Clara, who was looking up at the Doctor with her arms crossed firmly across her chest. He tried to look sorry, but it didn't really work. Clara suddenly hit him hard on the arm.

"Oi! You don't want to get divorced, do you?" she teased. The Doctor stuck his tongue in a childish way, then spun around on his heels to face Vastra.

"Have a good life. Until I see you again," he said calmly, before turning to Jenny and Strax, "and that goes to all of you, but don't be having too much fun!" Once they'd said their goodbyes to Clara and wished them both the best, the Paternoster Row (apart from the Doctor of course) left the TARDIS after a great night.

"Well then, Mr Oswald," Clara started, until the Doctor interrupted.

"Ah, no, Clara, it doesn't work that way-"

"Er, yes it does, Mr Oswald! Now then, where to next?" With a big gappy smile, the Doctor, or should I say Mr Oswald, shouted "GERONIMO!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you managed till the end, congratulations!! But seriously, thank you so so so so much for reading this, and if you gave kudos then an extra thank you (and more thank you's if you are Maira Vandiver), but yes THANK YOU ALL!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this I love you all and it means a lot to me!!! Alex


End file.
